


Shards

by Maluhia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluhia/pseuds/Maluhia
Summary: Some of Hannibal's thoughts after the season 2 finale Mizumono.No real story, only a view into how I imagine Hannibal's mind.





	Shards

You know, we could have had a future.   
A life. Together. As a family.  
Happiness and bliss.  
Far away from this world of darkness and fear.

Why did you pull away?  
Why did you try to hide from what you really are?  
Why didn't you just embrace your real self?

You should have shaken off the chains that still keep you here.  
You should have come with us.  
I know that deep down, this is what you wanted.   
A family.  
You, me and Abigail.  
Together, against the world.

We could have lived in peace, far away from all this.

Peace...  
Your deepest need, your only desire.  
Peace and to be loved.

Why didn't you let it happen?  
What made your hatred towards me grow that strong?  
How did you come to despise me that much?  
Me, who I have always wanted to be your friend.  
Me, who never wanted to hurt you.  
Me, who cared for you when you needed me most.

Even now that I have every reason to do so, I can't bring myself to think badly of you.  
I still believe that we can find peace.  
Together.  
In some way.  
You an I.  
Even with Abigail's loss in between us.

Remember the broken teacup.  
All the pieces were supposed to fall back into place.  
Marvellous white china.  
Pure and immaculate.  
But it broke even more.

But I don't blame you.  
I can't.  
You did what you thought was best for Abigail.  
And for that I forgive you.  
For putting her life over yours.  
For being ready to die for her.  
For sacrificing everything and more.  
For being a father to her.

Now I walk alone.  
My path is never-ending.  
My feet can never rest.  
Not until I have found you.  
Not until I have found a way back into your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you all!  
> I hope you liked my little... thingy...  
> It's not really a story, more a little experiment.  
> I like to write things like that to play around with my own thoughts and the language (I'm not an English native speaker, only a translation student)  
> I would really love some feedback.  
> If you notice anything weird in my usage of English, please tell me, I'm trying to improve my language skills by writing as much as I can.  
> Thanks for reading this <3


End file.
